Hetalia: A New Life
by Naoko Suzume
Summary: Australia had to leave her old home to live somewhere else, she'll get used to it someday. But for now, she's a secure, hardworking person, for now.


**Australia: Welcome to a Hetalia fan-fic! Requested by a friend from school! (A Fangirl's Freedom)**

**Portugal: Hello, i'm an OC too! (Her OC)**

**Australia: The setting is from Spain's house with Romano, while Portugal was there longer than Australia, if you have questions, PM me!**

_**Australia's POV**_

"No! Don't leave me!" I cried while America-san tried pushing me towards Spain's house. "It's for your own good, I can't care for you anymore!" He protested. While we were finally at the front steps, he knocked on the door. I turned toward him. "You can't make me!" I yelled at him. "Australia! You'll be better off here!" He yelled back. "I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT SPAIN NOR' ROMANO! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM AT ALL!" I yelled, little did I know, Spain was right there. "Don't worry a little bit Australia, you'll be fine here." Spain said reassuringly. I sighed and looked towards America. "You're really going to leave me here, aren't you?" I said a bit sadly. "Don't worry, i'll visit." He said and started to make his way towards his home, just as we was about to get out of my sight, he waved.

"SPAIN, GET BACK HERE YOU JERK!" Romano yelled from the kitchen and ran toward Spain and punched him on the leg weakly. "I hate you! It's all your fault! I HATE YOU!" He yelled. Spain looked at him concerned, "What's wrong? I didn't do anything this time." He asked. "JERK! You didn't show me your bathroom yet! You damn house is too big!" Romano yelled while pulling at the edge of his costume. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HELP ME!" Romano yelled and Spain looked at me. "Sorry, make yourself at home." Spain said and walked with Romano towards the bathroom. I took a cautious step into the house and sighed. I ran towards the couch and laid on my back. "I want to have my fun self back." I groaned.

A girl walked in and rubbed her eyes. "Be quiet Spain, god, you're like this everyday." She groaned and looked in my direction. "Hey... I've lived in this house for like, 10 years, I have never seen you in or near this house, who are you?" She asked and walked towards me. I sat up straight and looked at her. "I am Australia, I just got dropped off by America-san." I answered. "Australia, heard you're pretty tough eh'?" She said and sat next to me. "I'm Portugal, 13 years old. How old are you?" She asked again. "11 years old." I replied. Spain walked towards us and sat between us. "Looks like you met, right?" He said and smiled. "Not completely, I only know her name and age." Portugal responded to Spain.

"We'll get to know her better tomorrow, it's time for dinner. You must be hungry, right Australia? " Spain asked, I simply nodded. Spain stood up and stretched. "Can you two prepare the tables please?" Spain asked and Portugal immediately ran into the kitchen, but I sat there. "Hm, looks like you might turn into a Romano." Spain said and scratched his head. I remembered who Romano was, bathroom kid. I didn't want him to think of me like that so I ran into the kitchen as well. Spain smiled. "Seems like a good kid." He said. "SPAIN! COME HERE YOU JERK! I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A BEATING FOR NOT GIVING ME A JOB!" Romano yelled from the door of the bathroom. Spain sighed and lazily walked towards Romano.

_**Normal POV In The Kitchen**_

Portugal put the placemats onto the table and I carried the plates and forks and set them down. "Spain-chan is a nice person, you know, you should be happy and obey him." Portugal said, breaking the silence. "Why did you bring that up all of a sudden?" Australia asked. "You don't seem to trust him, thats all." Portugal said calmly and sat down on a chair, Australia did too. "I trust America-san, he was the one who raised me after all." She pointed out. "I know, but this may be your new home from now on." She said calmly.

**Australia: Hope you enjoyed! **

**Portugal: PM for more, or review!**

**Australia: Bye!**

**Romano: COME BACK YOU JERKS!**


End file.
